


The Ghost's Musical Box

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Creepy Lullabies, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Musical Boxes, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl named Dora Rivera (Nee, Rodriguez) who meets the ghost of a abused girl.





	1. Sauces de Glicina

Lyrics  
Dora Rivera: Mariluz i know you're mad at me because i touch your musical box so i sing you a lullaby  
[Creepy musical box playing]  
[sings] Little Luisa founds a strange house  
A place to play just past all the trees Swift sharp needles do spot his face  
Before he feeds on the sheep's white fleece  
[Mariluz yawns] Phantasmagorical Willows of Wysteria  
A memorial A Crescendo Of hysteria  
Little children went astray In the sunny soil beneath Wriggling worms in disarray Hear them laughing underneath [Mariluz sleeps] [whisper] Mariluz i'm sorry i touched your musical box.


	2. Dora Meets Jorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora Rodriguez and Jorge Rivera were polar opposites.

Young Dora: Hi Jorge [Jorge screams]  
Young Jorge: What do you want  
Young Dora: I made you a bracelet  
Young Jorge: Why?  
Young Dora: Because your mother forced you to make friends  
Young Jorge: Because my mom's a idiot  
[Thunder crash]  
Young Dora: Uh-oh I'm gonna be late my parents are gonna kill me!  
[They got married,have Rodolfo and Dora's funeral]  
Frida: Manny sorry for your loss  
Manny: It's okay Frida  
[Dora's ghost see Manny and Frida]


End file.
